


Un Nuovo Membro degli Avengers

by pinkpunk83



Series: Gleevengers [1]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark & Steve Rogers' son, Crossover, This it's just for fun
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine adorava talmente tanto i suoi genitori che voleva entrare a far parte degli Avengers assieme a loro, ma Tony non era molto d'accordo su questa decisione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Nuovo Membro degli Avengers

  
Blaine era cresciuto in mezzo ai supereroi, era un dato di fatto.  
Aveva sempre scorrazzato per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. fin dalla tenera età, con grande preoccupazione di Tony, ma sempre sotto l’occhio vigile di Steve.  
Nei momenti di tranquillità era la mascotte del quartier generale, ben voluto da tutti, in particolar modo da Zio Thor.  
Non era certo semplice la vita di un figlio di supereroi, ma Tony e Steve hanno sempre fatto di tutto per proteggerlo e farlo crescere nel modo più normale possibile, per quanto fosse relativo questo concetto per loro.  
Blaine nutriva una profonda venerazione per i suoi padri, con una particolare inclinazione per Tony, fondamentalmente perché era quello che lo viziava di più, Steve finiva sempre per fare la parte del genitore cattivo.  
Quando era piccolo, Tony gli fece fare su misura uno scudo di Captain America e un guanto di Iron Man per giocare a salvare il mondo. Amava giocare con Natasha e Clint quando non erano in missione: la donna faceva sempre la parte della donzella da salvare, mentre lui, puntualmente, era il cattivone della situazione.  
Amava osservare Bruce con le sue provette, anche se Tony non lo lasciava mai da solo con lui.  
Ma soprattutto, rimaneva estasiato da Thor: il suo zietto preferito che gli raccontava tante storie da posti lontani, per non parlare dell’amore smisurato che provava nei confronti del suo mantello rosso; il suo passatempo preferito era quello di appendersi a metà altezza e farsi portare a spasso, quasi meglio di una giostra.  
Col passare degli anni, crescendo, la stima e l’ammirazione nei confronti del gruppo non scemò, anzi, si rafforzò giorno per giorno.  
   
Arrivato all’adolescenza, diversamente dai suoi coetanei che facevano di tutto per stare lontano dai loro genitori, lui era sempre fiero ed orgoglioso di loro.  
La sua era una famiglia  _completa_ , i suoi non erano solo supereroi: papà Tony era un genio della scienza, papà Steve possedeva uno straordinario talento per il disegno e lui era un magnifico cantante e ballerino, anche grazie al Glee Club della prestigiosa scuola maschile che frequentava, la Dalton Academy.  
Insomma, a casa Rogers-Stark non c’era modo e tempo di annoiarsi.  
Blaine era un ragazzo buono, aveva l’intraprendenza si suo padre Tony conservando l’animo gentile di suo padre Steve.  
   
***  
   
Dopo la scuola, se non c’erano problemi in vista, passava sempre a salutare i padri e gli zii.  
Quel giorno si presentò al quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in modo insolito; era vestito in maniera improbabile: mantello turchese all’interno e nero all’esterno, pantalone nero, maglia aderente a manica lunga nera, guanti di pelle, una sorta di corazza antiproiettile sulla maglia dotata di lucine e catarifrangenti blu e un cinturone in vita.  
Nella sala comune c’erano solo Tony e Thor. Quando il padre lo vide conciato in quel modo, quasi sputò il caffè che stava bevendo.  
“B, non siamo un po’ fuori stagione per Halloween? Siamo ancora in primavera.” Lo accolse.  
“Papà, è una cosa importante.” Gli si rivolse il ragazzo in modo molto serio. “Ho preso una decisione, voglio entrare a far parte degli Avengers ed aiutarvi a sterminare i cattivi.”  
Tony sembrò accigliarsi, ma in modo strafottente. “Ah, sì? E quale sarebbe il tuo nome da supereroe? Mister Coccolino?”  
“Papà! Sono Nightbird!”  
Thor, che stava assistendo alla scena in silenzio, non riuscì a trattenere una risata benevola.  
“Allora, per prima cosa, ti scatto una foto con cui ti ricatterò. Appena sgarri, la manderò a Sebastian. Punto secondo: ti sei fatto una canna per caso? A me puoi dirlo, e se ne dai un po’ anche a me, ti prometto che non dirò nulla a tuo padre. Sii sincero, però.”  
 “Papà!” rispose in maniera quasi stridula e molto scandalizzata il ragazzo. “Ma come ti vengono in mente certe cose? E per l’amor del cielo, non azzardarti a mandarla a Sebastian.”  
“Be, tu ti presenti in mantello e calzamaglia asserendo che vuoi entrare negli Avengers, direi che me le servi su un piatto d’argento. E per la foto, non sono affari tuoi.”  
Thor, nel frattempo, si sedette, piegato in due dal ridere.  
“Ma io voglio esservi d’aiuto!” Rispose mogio Blaine.  
“Sì, ma non hai più cinque anni e il cattivo da sconfiggere non è tuo zio Clint. Con quali armi combatteresti? Avere un’ugola d’oro non è sufficiente, e con una piroette non risolvi certo il problema.” Gli disse caustico.  
“Mi posso esercitare, zia Tasha sicuramente mi può aiutare in qualche tecnica di autodifesa e ad usare la pistola…”  
“Non se ne parla.” Lo interruppe Tony.  
“Eh dai!” continuò implorante Blaine.  
“Quando verrà a saperlo tuo padre, come minimo gli prende un infarto. Ha già una certa età, dobbiamo stare attenti, quindi, non diciamo niente e teniamo il segreto tra me e te.”  
“E me…” aggiunse Thor, che a questo punto non riuscì proprio a non intervenire nella conversazione.  
“Zio Thor, ti prego, diglielo tu che potrei darvi una mano.”  
“Ah, ragazzo, sono questioni di famiglia, non mi coinvolgere.” Gli rispose, alzando le braccia al cielo.  
“Non mi hai ancora detto se hai fumato o no. Dev’essere roba buona, per avere questi effetti. Dove l’hai nascosta?” continuò Tony, cercando di rimetterla sul ridere.  
“Ti sembra davvero che io sia un tipo da canne?” rispose offeso.  
“Bè, hai diciassette anni e sei mio figlio, tutto può essere.”  
Blaine gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“Almeno dimmi come hai fatto la  _divisa._ ”  
“Mi ha aiutato Tina.”  
“Ha un futuro nella moda, quella ragazza.”  
“Ok, ho capito, ora vado da Fury e parlo direttamente con lui. Non dirà certo di no ad una nuova recluta, e persino ben referenziata…” disse avviandosi all’uscita.  
“Blaine Anderson Rogers Stark, prendi quell’ascensore e ti faccio sparire tutti i dischi di Katy Perry.”  
Thor stava per cadere dalla sedia.  
“Pa’, devo dirti un’altra cosa.”  
“Tu oggi non hai proprio niente da fare, eh?”  
“Buon Pesce d’Aprile!!!” e scoppiò a ridere fino alle lacrime.  
Thor a quel punto non respirava più.  
Tony rimase un attimo allibito e controllò la data sul suo pc: era il Primo Aprile. Era riuscito a farsi fregare da suo figlio.  
“Figlio di putt-!” gli urlò dietro.  
“Sono tuo figlio, papino caro.”  
“No, io sono papà. Papino è quell’altro, quello che in questo momento è a casa impegnato a preparare biscotti al cioccolato a quell’ingrato di suo figlio.”  
Blaine continuava a ridere assieme a Thor.  
“Scordati di vedere Sebastian per almeno un mese.”  
“Non facevo Tony Stark così parmaloso.” Disse il ragazzo. “E tu Zio Thor?” si rivolse all’altro uomo, che asciugandosi gli occhi dalle lacrime, replicò: “Suvvia, Uomo di Metallo, uno scherzo è uno scherzo.”  
“E’ arrivato il momento di mandare la foto a Sebastian.”  
“No, papà!”  
 _Messaggio inviato._  
Tony e il suo sorriso a quarantacinque denti si vendicarono con molta celerità.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci qua, con un'altra shottina.  
> Se pensate che io sia impazzita, allora date la colpa a [questo gifset](http://darrencrisssnl.tumblr.com/post/45948385501/what-if-the-avengers-had-children-sounds-like-a) che ho trovato su Tumblr che mi ha fatta ridere per almeno tre giorni di fila.  
> Non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione di scriverci sopra due righe e ovviamente dovevo anche infilarci Sebastian in qualche modo, quando ti ricapita di avere le tue due OTP della vita nella stessa FF?
> 
> Mega grazie, as usual, alla mia fantastica beta [Marti](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=125458) che l'ha corretta subitissimo e mi ha aiutata a scegliere se tradurre o meno _**Snuggle McFluffyhug**_ (che io adoro, ma **Mister Coccolino** rende ancora più ridicolo il tutto anche perché, pensateci, Blaine un po' non vi ricorda l'orsacchiotto del famoso ammorbidente?).
> 
> Spero, soprattutto, di aver strappato una risata anche a voi.


End file.
